<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A most awkward of scenes by 18WhyamIdoingthis20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451780">A most awkward of scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/18WhyamIdoingthis20/pseuds/18WhyamIdoingthis20'>18WhyamIdoingthis20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/18WhyamIdoingthis20/pseuds/18WhyamIdoingthis20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Darcy's first proposal was probably one of the most awkward moments in the whole novel, but what if it had been overheard...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A most awkward of scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this one night while I probably should have been sleeping and I've finally published it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"and this," cried Darcy, as he walked with quick steps across the room, "is your opinion of me! I thank you for explaining it so fully. My faults, according to this calculation, are very heavy indeed! But perhaps," added he, stopping in his walk and turning towards her, "these offenses might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious design. These bitter accusations might have been suppressed, had I, with greater policy, concealed my struggles, and flattered you into the belief of my being impelled by unqualified, unalloyed inclination; by reason, by reflection, by everything. But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? - to congratulate myself on the hope of relations, whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own?" <br/>Elizabeth felt herself growing more angry at every moment; yet she has begun to try to speak with the utmost composure when she was interrupted by the entrance of she whom she least expected to see: her own mother, accompanied by Lady Catherine de Bourgh.<br/>"What can you mean," cried Mrs Bennett, "in refusing the offers of this gentleman?"<br/>"She must refuse him," lady Catherine declared indignantly "for he cannot be engaged to her. Mr Darcy is engaged to my daughter"<br/>"I never desired to enter such an engagement, nor shall I keep it." Said Darcy "I consider myself quite free to request the hand of whichever lady I choose."<br/>"What?" Lady Catherine retorted "go against the express wishes of your own mother, and of me"<br/>Mrs Bennett was quite agitated. " Lizzie you must apologise to Mr Darcy and say that you will marry him"<br/>Elizabeth felt impatient and overwhelmed; the imprudence of the others was too much for her and she declared "such improper behaviour as this cannot recommend yourselves to either of us. You must excuse me, but I have a headache and you must allow me to leave you. Good day" and she turned and exited the room; leaving the others to argue amongst themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>